Love, Cousins, and Chilton
by reviewgirl911
Summary: Sequel to ANB. Betsy Kelso goes to live with her Aunt Jackie and Uncle Hyde in Stars Hallow while her parents are in England. She attends Chilton with Rory, and together these cousins learn about love, family, and themselves along the way. Watch out Stars Hallow! There's a Kelso in town...
1. Betsy's Arrival

**Hey! Due to school, I had taken a very extended absence from fanfiction, but now I'm back! *celebratory music* After I finished ANB, I started toying with the idea of a sequel. I wasn't sure what to write it about. While it would definitely feature Jackie, Hyde, and various T70S characters, they wouldn't be the focus. Then I took a look at my epilogue and decided that I had the perfect opening. I wrote that the Kelsos were going to England for Brooke's study grant and that Jackie said it was okay for Betsy to stay with them. Therefore, why not have Betsy go to Chilton with Rory and stir up some trouble? Thus, Love, Cousins, and Chilton was born. Hope you enjoy!**

Hartford Airport- Hartford, Connecticut- September 26, 1996

Betsy Kelso tried to rub the tired out of her eyes as she looked around the relatively large airport for her godparents. Aunt Jackie had said they'd meet her in front of the baggage claim, but Aunt Jackie also had a tendency to be late. Very very late. Uncle Hyde liked to joke that it was a miracle she showed up on time to their wedding, which usually earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"Betsy!" The auburn-haired girl smiled when she heard that familiar squeal. Aunt Jackie was standing there in her cute pink trench coat and silver flats, her dark curls sticking out from under a white beanie hat she suspected Grandma Kitty knitted. Uncle Hyde was standing next to her, no hat but the aviators still present and a heavy brown coat.

"Aunt Jackie!" she shouted back, hugging her favorite aunt/godmother tightly. Betsy loved her weird extended family, but Aunt Jackie had to be her favorite aunt. Though she lived on practically on the other side of the country, Aunt Jackie always made time for her whether it was an hour long phone conversation when her first boyfriend dumped her or a summer spent in Stars Hallow.

Jackie laughed, returning her goddaughter's hug. "I'm so excited!" she squealed. "It'll be so nice to have another girl in the house! Boys get boring." Hyde frowned. "But I still love you anyway," Jackie added with an angelic smile. Betsy snickered at her uncle's face.

"Aw, Uncle Hyde! Do you need a hug?" Looking at her aunt, she smiled evilly in the way one could only learn from Jackie Hyde nee Burkhart. The two then hugged Hyde tightly, making him growl and grumble. Betsy, however, would bet that that his eyes were laughing behind the aviators.

"Let's get your bags," he said once they let him go. It didn't take them long to locate Betsy's bags. Jackie tried to pick up one of Betsy's duffel bags, but Hyde immediately took it away. "That's too heavy for you," he insisted, picking up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Jackie frowned. "Steven, I'm pregnant, not disabled!" Hyde ignored her, handing Betsy her smaller suitcase. The tiny brunette pouted. "Jerk," she mumbled petulantly.

"Part of my charm, Doll," he teased. "I could've never gotten you to fall in love with me if I was a boring nice guy."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You made me fall in love with you?" she asked incredulously, hands on her hips.

They started to walk towards Jackie's minivan. Technically, it was the Hyde family car, but Hyde would never admit to owning a minivan. He claimed it would ruin his "rep". This always made Jackie roll her eyes a bit with a smile at the corner of her mouth. Betsy watched her godparents bicker good naturedly as they navigated the parking lot. When her mother had announced she had been awarded a study grant under a very esteemed literature professor in England, Betsy had been happy for her. Her mom had worked really hard to get where she was, and the tall girl would never want to take that away from her. She had not, however, been thrilled with the idea of finishing out high school in England. As much as she wished to travel, Betsy was an American at heart. She didn't want to move an ocean away from home, from the extended family she loved. Her dad had been excited at the prospect of new fireworks in England and had been able to snag a job at Scotland Yard. For all his goofing around, Michael Kelso was a very competent cop and had even been promoted to chief last year. Her parents weren't too keen on leaving her behind, understandable since she was their only child, but Betsy had eventually convinced them it would be better for her to stay and finish high school in America.

The next problem was finding a place for her. Her mom didn't want her staying with her dad's family, and surprisingly he agreed. "Too many horny cousins," he'd said when asked why. Grandma Kitty was more than willing, but Donna and Eric had moved in with their kids after losing their house in a fire so there was no room there. Neither of her parents even considered putting her with Uncle Fez and Aunt Laurie because they would "be bad influences". Brooke suggested her mother, but Betsy would've rather gone to England than live with her uptight grandmother in Chicago.

The only logical choice was staying with Aunt Jackie and Uncle Hyde in Stars Hallow. Their house had plenty of room, and Betsy had spent many enjoyable summers in her godparents' town. She would already have three friend upon arrival: Rory, Lane, and Jess. Betsy was remarkably close with Jackie's other 'niece" and got along with Lane and Jess as well. Aunt Jackie had been excited to hear Betsy was coming, even though her mother had second thoughts when Jackie revealed she was pregnant again, believing a teenager would be too much trouble with a baby already on the way.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jackie had immediately told Brooke. "My goddaughter could never be any trouble. Besides, it give me a free babysitter!"

And so the arrangements were made. Aunt Jackie, through pulling many strings and using her "devil charms" as Uncle Eric called them, had managed to get her a place at Chilton with Rory. When she asked her dad how exactly Aunt Jackie did that, he just shook his head and said, "If there's anything I learned while dating Jackie, it's that you don't question how she does things like that. You just shut up and be grateful she did them." Her larger things had been shipped to Stars Hallow, and her smaller bags checked and taken on the plane. And now, here she was, standing by the car while Uncle Hyde loaded her suitcases into the trunk.

Jackie looked at her goddaughter. "We're so happy to have you here," she said softly, brushing a stray curl out of Betsy's face.

Betsy smiled at her godmother. "Happy to be here, Aunt Jackie." And she was. She got to be around Rory, go to a charter school, and explore a new town. Not to mention all the pranks she, Rory, and Jess could pull. (Especially on Kirk. He was too easy a target.) What could be better?

Jackie smiled. "Good," she said. "Now let's get in the car! It's freezing out here!" She turned to her husband. "Steven, could you please unlock the doors for you lovely goddaughter and devoted wife who has to puke every time she smells anything because of your devil spawn?"

Betsy laughed. This place was starting to feel like home already.


	2. First Day of Chilton

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone is happy about this sequel! It will probably be a longer story, but I'm not sure. In this chapter, Rory gets a surprise and Tristan is intrigued by the new girl. I do not own Gilmore Girls or That '70s Show. I tried, but they just wouldn't let me.**

Chilton Preparatory Academy- Hartford, Connecticut- September 27, 1996

Rory Gilmore listened to Mr. Medina intently, scribbling down notes as he talked. There was a look of intense concentration on her face, one that Jess always called the Thinker look. She didn't notice Tristan staring at her. She didn't notice Louise and Madeline giggling in the back of the room, probably admiring some guy. She didn't even notice the impatient tapping of Paris's foot when Mr. Medina didn't call on her. Rory was determined to do well at Chilton. She wanted to make her mother and aunt proud. She had started Chilton at the beginning of the school year after a lot of debate between her family members. Her mother had been a little reluctant to send Rory to a school so similar to the one she had attended, but Aunt Jackie had reminded her it was the best school around them. Rory had always had big dreams, dreams of Harvard and journalism readily encouraged by the two women who had raised her, neither of whom had attended college.

When she had started to attend Chilton, her grandparents interfered. Emily offered to pay her tuition in exchange for weekly dinners and had been shocked when her offer was rejected. Jackie had given Lorelei a partnership in the Inn, and with Luke's money from the diner their family was very comfortable and definitely comfortable enough to pay for Rory's Chilton tuition. After that, there had been that encounter on the first day of school. Rory had been thankful that Luke had thrown out her mom's fluffy alarm clock when they had gotten married. Otherwise, her mom might've shown up to Chilton in a t-shirt and cut-offs.

Rory, being so focused, didn't notice the familiar new student standing at the door, a sly smile on her face. Tristan DuGrey, however, definitely noticed. Unlike the most recent new girl, this girl just screamed trouble. She had long golden brown hair that hung around her shoulder in nearly perfect curls and light brown eyes that held a twinkle of mischief. She wore the Chilton uniform well, her skirt being short without being too short.

Mr. Medina noticed the new girl standing at the door. He stopped and smiled welcomely at her. "Hello, Ms. Kelso," he said, having been informed of a new student in his class earlier that morning.

Rory's head whipped up so fast some of her fellow students got whiplash. "Betsy?" she asked incredulously.

Betsy smiled teasing. "Hey, Ror," she said cheerfully. "Miss me?"

"Aunt Jackie said you weren't getting here until Wednesday!" Rory accused.

Her god-cousin shrugged. "It was supposed to be a surprise. My parents left for England earlier."

"Your dad that eager to get to new fireworks?" Rory laughed, much to everyone's confusion. Betsy just rolled her eyes.

"You two are related?" Mr. Medina asked, having not been informed of that particular detail.

"Kind of," Betsy explained. "We have the same godmother. We spent basically all our summers growing up together."

"Well, in that case, you can have a seat behind Ms. Gilmore. Mr. DuGrey will not mind, will you, Mr. DuGrey?"

Tristan picked up his books and stood up, smiling charmingly at Betsy. "No at all, sir," he said before moving to the empty seat behind Paris.

Betsy winked flirtatiously at him, causing Rory to hold back a snort. "Thanks, pretty boy," she replied before tossing her hair and giving her attention to Mr. Medina. Tristan was officially intrigued.

If Tristan DuGrey was intrigued, then Paris Geller was pissed off. She couldn't figure out why all these new students were needed. All they did was throw off the curve. She had looked through Rory Gilmore's original transfer file and had seen perfect transcripts and letters of recommendation. She had no doubt that Betsy Kelso's file would look similar. Still, there was a difference between the two girls Paris couldn't ignore. Though Rory's presence initially alarmed her, Betsy's could be more threatening to her goals. Of what she had seen, Betsy Kelso was not afraid to make waves, and who knows how Rory Gilmore would act by her side. No, Paris had to keep an eye and an ear out for these two. They were sure to disrupt the order of Chilton, and if there was anything Paris loved (and needed), it was order.

Betsy and Rory, however, remained unaware of Paris's paranoia. Rory was ecstatic that her favorite "cousin" had finally joined her at Chilton. She liked the school as a school, but it had been lonely without Lane or Jess. Betsy filled the hole nicely and was guaranteed to provide some entertainment in one way or another. The girl was simply too much of a Kelso to stay out of trouble for long. Of course, unlike her father, Betsy wouldn't get caught in any prank she pulled. That was her mother in her.

Betsy was also happy to be at Chilton for similar reasons to her cousin's. She had missed Rory and Stars Hallow, but she had also longed for a change of scenery from Point Place, which got a little dull. Stars Hallow and the Gilmore-Danes-Mariono-Hyde clan by extension were never boring. Plus, she'd get to be around for her next little cousin to be born, hopefully a girl so Aunt Jackie would no longer be outnumbered in her house. Maybe Jess and Rory would even get there act together while she was here. Hey, a girl can hope, can't she?

Luke's Diner- Stars Hallow, Connecticut- September 27, 1996

Jackie dragged herself into Luke's, her mind desperately craving caffeine. It had already been a long day, and it was barely noon! Early this morning, Micky had thrown a temper tantrum because he couldn't find his show and tell project, and of course Hyde was still sound asleep while she found her son's project. Then, after spending a delightful hour throwing up the contents of her stomach, she had gotten dressed and taken Betsy to Chilton while Hyde took Micky to preschool. Of course, her goddaughter had been late since traffic had been a bitch, and she'd had to go in with Betsy to explain her tardiness and to fill out paper work. After making sure everything was settled, Jackie had headed back to Stars Hallow and drove straight to Luke's. She would've driven home, but her main objective was to get coffee, and she knew Hyde had hidden it.

Her husband was, much to everyone's surprise, very overprotective when she was pregnant. He didn't let her pick anything heavier than her purse up, completely banned all types of caffeine from the house, and hid some of her favorite bands' CDs because he said they'd upset her and therefore the baby. Anything that could make Jackie cry was absolutely forbidden, a rule which basically fell apart as she got more hormonal and cried about things like not being able to see her feet. When she was 30 weeks pregnant, Hyde forbid her to go to work entirely. She wasn't even allowed to walk up the stairs!

Now, most of these rules Jackie handled with a smile and rolled eyes, but the one that truly bugged her was the no caffeine rule. Caffeine was a necessity to her morning, and being deprived of it did not go over well with her. Therefore, Jackie did everything in her power to find a way around this rule, going so low as to convincing Kirk to buy coffee at Luke's and bring it to her at her house. (Of course, Hyde found out and threatened to burn Kirk's Luke Skywalker costume, which put an end to that, but Jackie was never blamed. Probably because she could've killed her husband on hormones alone.)

Jackie sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter. Luke was ringing up an order. She sighed loudly. Luke ignored her. Jackie sighed again. Luke still ignored her. Jackie cleared her throat very loudly.

"I'm not giving you coffee," Luke told Jackie without even looking up from the register.

"Luke!" Jackie whined. "Don't you love me?"

"Caffeine will make that kid of yours insane," he lectured. "And this town does not need any more crazy people in it. Look at Taylor! I'm sure his mother drank coffee by the gallon when she was pregnant with him."

Jackie bit back a laugh. She could slightly see his point, but still... "What is the closest thing you can give me to coffee?"

"Decaf."

"Damn!"


	3. Pissed Paris, Jealous Jess, and Zuc Kirk

**Hey! Long time, no update, right? Well, I could give you some really lame excuse as to why, but I think you'd just prefer a chapter instead. I would too. So now Paris confronts Betsy, Rory meets Dean, Jess gets jealous, and Kirk is dressed up like a giant zucchini! What is in the water in Stars Hallow? I don't really know! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s Show or Gilmore Girls. Sometimes I have dreams that I'm in them, but that's a whole other story. **

Chilton Preparatory Academy- Hartford, Connecticut- September 27, 1996

"And then Grandpa Red nearly had a heart attack," Betsy said, her voice on the verge of a laugh.

Rory was laughing. "I can't believe you told him you were going to register Communist when you turn eighteen! Grandpa Red is old, Bets, you could've killed him!"

Betsy snorted. "Please! If he lived through war, unemployment, and his only daughter marrying and then having children with a foreigner, nothing will."

Rory looked like she was considering this and then nodded in agreement. "True. If knowing Uncle Fez and Aunt Laurie were sleeping together didn't kill him, he might out live all of us."

Before Betsy could even reply, a voice said, "So, another new girl." Rory turned around and suppressed a groan. Paris Geller, flacked by Madeline and Louise, was trying to glare them to death. Betsy rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Can we help you with something?" Betsy stated coolly, much like her godmother did when she was mad. Rory had always admired that way Betsy and Aunt Jackie could just flicker on a cool frigid mask when needed. She was hopeless at acting like an ice queen. She had too much of her mom's quick tempter.

Paris seemed to get even angrier. "I just wanted to let you know that I run this school. I'm top of the class, and I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate."

Brooke raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "We'll see," she said indifferently. Rory resisted laughing as Paris's increasingly red face.

Paris was fuming. She had never met anyone who brushed her off so casually. People were either frightened or intimidated by her, not indifferent. (She had even heard a rumor from Madeline that a freshman was currently producing Halloween masks of her face for sale. Needless to say, that freshman was no more.) If she was so, for lack of a better word, threatened by Betsy Kelso, she'd actually consider being friends with the girl. "You don't want to mess with me, Kelso."

Betsy rolled her eyes. "Bring it, Geller." The two girls stared at each other until Paris finally huffed and walked away, Madeline and Louise hot on her tail. Louise, at least, gave Rory and Paris a friendly smile.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, the cousins burst into laughter. The rest of lunch was spent giggling and trading new family stories. Betsy never even noticed Tristan staring at her, a contemplative expression on his face.

The rest of the day flew by, and soon Betsy and Rory were walking out of Chilton. Aunt Jackie was waiting for them, three coffees in a container on the hood. As usual, she looked cute and professional, catching the eye of Chilton boys with a black halter, gray and black pinstriped pants perfectly tailored, and strappy black heels. Betsy narrowed her eyes at the heels but said nothing. She'd let Uncle Hyde be the Nazi.

Aunt Jackie smiled. "So was school?" she asked cheerfully, handing Rory and Betsy each a coffee.

Rory glanced at the third coffee cup. "You're not supposed to drink coffee," she accused.

Jackie narrowed her eyes. "Not you two! Nobody in town would sell me coffee. I picked this up on the way. Damn that sexy husband of mine!"

Betsy and Rory both almost choked on their coffee. Betsy managed to swallow hers down and smile sympathetically. "We could always glue his aviators to the nightstand."

"Or replace all his Zeppelin CDs with ABBA Gold edition," Rory suggested.

Jackie smiled. "I'm glad I have two such beautiful and devious nieces. Now let's go to Luke's."

The drive back to Stars Hallow was filled with one of Lane's mixed CDs, conversation, and coffee. Jackie asked a million questions, Betsy and Rory struggling to keep up. They finally pulled up to Luke's diner.

An interesting sight met them. Kirk was dressed up as a giant zucchini, running up and down the sidewalk. None of them could stop staring.

"Is Kirk..." Rory trailed off.

"Yep," Betsy answered.

"As a..."

"Yep."

"Wow. I hope someone is filming this."

Betsy nodded. "I have never been more happy to live in Stars Hallow."

Jackie laughed. "Why don't you two go get us a table, and I'll talk to Kirk?" Her two nieces got out of the car hesitantly, their eyes never leaving Kirk as they went into the dinner.

Jackie approached Kirk cautiously. "Kirk," she stared. "Why are you dressed up as a giant zucchini?"

"Taylor is considered that the fine citizens of Stars Hallow aren't buying enough zucchini from his market, and he paid me thirty bucks to stand on the street in this suit."

"But why are you running?"

"Well, one of those demon Baker boys put itching powder in my underpants, so I'm trying to sweat it out."

"How did they get into your house?"

"My mom let them in."

Jackie repressed a smile. Kirk's mother was slightly batty, and she'd probably let a gorilla in the house if she thought it looked friendly. "How about you take a little break, and I'll buy you a sandwich."

Kirk nodded. "Okay," he agreed, following Jackie in a slight waddle into Luke's. He'd get those Baker boys one day.

Doose's Market- Stars Hallow, Connecticut- September 27, 1996

Two burgers, one salad, one peanut butter and jelly sandwich, two cups of coffee (and a grudgingly accepted cup of tea), one glass of apple juice, and four slices of Luke's superb apple pie later, Jackie and her two nieces plus Kirk were leaving Luke's. Though Luke had continually insisted she didn't need to tip him, Jackie always left him at least ten percent. Lorelai never tipped before or after she started dating Luke. "Trust me," she would say with a flirty wink, "I tip him plenty."

Jackie and Betsy were both getting into Jackie's minivan when Rory stopped. "Mom wanted me to get some rat traps," she explained. "And I need toothpaste. I'll meet you back at the house."

"Hurry up!" Jackie said. "Sookie is making homemade pizzas for dinner, and she'll put whatever toppings you want on it if you are there to ask."

"I'll be there in like ten minutes," Rory promised. She headed towards the market as Jackie and Betsy got in the car and drove towards home. Rory opened the door to Doose's Market, the tiny bell going off as she did. Knowing the market like the back of her hand, it didn't take long to locate both the rat traps and the toothpaste. On impulse, she grabbed a couple of Hershey bars, one for her and Betsy and one for Will and Micky to share.

"Hey, dollface," Ms. Patty said brightly. "Have you seen the new bag boy?"

"There's a new bag boy?" Rory repeated. "What happened to Earl?"

"His dog got hit by a car, again," Ms. Patty replied. There was a shared eye roll. Earl's dog got hit by a car every time he was late to anything, be it work or a town meeting. Still, no one wanted to fire him because he was at the very least entertaining.

Rory peaked around the aisle to get a good look at the new bag boy. He was tall, almost freakishly slow. He had floppy brown hair and a very easy smile that complimented his handsome face. She'd have to talk to Lane to get the gossip on him. He was new to town, obviously, because it was impossible to never meet someone in the small town.

"Ain't he a hunk?" Ms. Patty exclaimed, her eyes shining mischievously. Rory only blushed in reply. "Well, I got to go. Got a tumbling class in ten minutes! Say hi to your mom and Jackie for me!"

Now alone, Rory approached the cash register. Taylor was working the register. "Hi Taylor," she said, placing her items on the counter.

"Hello, Rory!" Taylor said in his signature cheery way that always made her mother think Taylor was self-medicating. "I see you didn't get any zucchini. You know, it's on sale today."

"I know, Taylor. I saw Kirk outside."

"Are you sure...?"

"Nope."

"But Sookie might...?"

"Nope."

Taylor frowned. "Luke has been your stepfather too long."

Rory smiled while handing Taylor the exact total. "Bye Taylor," she said to the older frowning man. The new bag boy handed her a bag. "Thanks..."

"Dean," he said. "I'm Dean."

"Rory."

He smiled at her. "So, lived here long?"

"My whole life. Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Windy. Oprah."

"Yeah, that's the place."

"Rory!" a voice shouted. Rory perked up immediately, something Dean took notice of.

"I've got to go," she said to Dean. "Nice to meet you."

"Back at you.'

Rory went outside the market to see Jess sitting on his motorcycle, a grocery bag hanging off the handlebars. "Hey!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey," he said back coolly, his eyes still on Dean's back. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing back to the store.

"Taylor's new bag boy," Rory answered.

"You two seem awfully friendly."

"I'm a friendly person."

"Uh-huh."

Rory stared at Jess, trying to figure him out. Suddenly, it hit her. "Jess, are you jealous?"

"No!"

Rory laughed. "Are too!"

"Want a ride home?" Jess asked, trying to change the topic.

"Jealous!"

"Five seconds, or you walk." Rory shut up and got on the bike. As they drove, she noticed what was in the grocery bag on his handlebars.

Jess grinned. "Jackie wants zucchini on her pizza."

"Why didn't you get it from Doose's?"

"Thought it would piss Taylor off."

Rory laughed, and the dark cloud that had been looming over the friends disappeared. Still, Jess's slight jealousy remained, lurking under the surface until the next time he meet Dean.


	4. Baseball, Bonding, and Boys

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I would appreciate more reviews saying so, but whatever. So now Rory and Betsy each have to take up a sport. Luke attempts to teach Rory how to play softball, and Betsy takes a ballroom dance class that has some interesting participants Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or That '70s Shows. I would, however, gladly claim ownership of Luke and Hyde if someone offered them. **

The Danes-Gilmore-Mariano Home- Stars Hallow, Connecticut- September 31, 1997

Lorelai Gilmore was calmly sipping her coffee and enjoying the Arts and Leisure section of the paper while her five year old quietly colored his Thomas the Train coloring book. They were both waiting for Luke to be done making his famous homemade waffles. Lorelai didn't even know waffles existed out of a box until she married Luke, but now she would never go back. It was rare that they had a nice quiet morning like this, but Lorelei didn't have to go into the Inn until nine, and Luke had Caesar open the diner that morning. The only thing missing was their two teenagers.

Rory made her way into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table, taking a long sip. Then she put her head on the table, slightly jostling her coffee cup.

Lorelai looked up from the paper. "What's wrong, sweets?" she asked her daughter.

"I have to play a sport," Rory complained, her head now up and propped up on her hands. "I can't play sports! I have absolutely no athletic ability."

Lorelai looked like she was considering this dilemma. "Can you fake a limp?" This caused Rory to glare at her. Will laughed, finding his sister's expression funny. "Okay, sorry! What are your options?"

"Golf, tennis, swimming, lacrosse, basketball, softball..." Rory recited.

Luke looked up from where he was placing the waffles on plates. "I could teach you how to play softball."

Rory perked up, relieved that she would have someone showing her the ropes. "Really?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah. I'll show you how to throw and hit. You'll be a pro in no time." He placed a plate of waffles in front of her. "Now eat!"

The family all sat down and dug into their waffles. Jess was still missing, but Rory assumed he was still doing his hair. Jess was oddly particular about how messy his hair looked. "I'll take you to the batting cages tomorrow," Luke told Rory.

"Who's going to the batting cages tomorrow?" Jess asked as he walked into the kitchen. Luke gestured to the plate waiting on the counter for Jess, which he grabbed and sat down.

"I am. Luke's going to teach me how to play softball," Rory stated. Jess laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You, playing softball? Rory, how many times did you actual ever even change into your gym uniform? Like, twice?" Jess mocked.

Rory glared at him. "It's none of your business, Gel-Head!" She smirked when Jess's face turned red.

To make it funnier, Will started chanting Gel-Head quietly under his breath. Finally, Lorelai had enough. "Will, please stop that," she requested. Unlike his best friend, who would've kept going (and at a louder volume) until he was out of breath, Will stopped.

Luke give his nephew a stern look. "Well, since you're since interested, you can come with us. Help me teach the 'un-teachable'." The way Luke said that meant it wasn't a request.

Jess whined uncharacteristically. "Uncle Luke..."

"No buts. We'll go to the batting cages, teach Rory how to throw, and maybe I'll even take you two to that bookstore in Hartford." This perked both Rory and Jess up. The last time they were in Hartford, they had discovered a little bookstore that had practically everything and was dirt cheap.

Will looked up from his plate. "Daddy, can I go too?" he asked politely. For some reason Lorelei couldn't figure out, both her children were strangely polite.

Luke looked over at his wife, who was giving him a warning look that said, 'My son gets hurt, and you sleep on the couch for a month'. "I don't know, bud. Ask your mom."

Will turned to his mom and gave her big puppy dog eyes like Betsy had taught him to do. "Please, Mommy?"

Lorelei, not able to resist her son's pout, sighed. "Fine, but you better be wearing a helmet." Will was practically jumping up and down for happiness. "Now, off to school! All of ya, scram!"

All three kids grabbed their backpacks and headed towards the door, shouting goodbyes. Will headed over to Jackie's house since it was her day to take Mickey and Will to school while Jess, Betsy, and Rory walked together into town. Their bust stop was on the way to Stars Hallow High so Jess always made the walk with them, talking about almost everything. Of course, now they waited for Betsy. When she finally emerged, the three headed out.

Lorelei watched her kids go and smiled. She loved this family she and Luke had built. Her husband seemed to be thinking the same because, after he loaded the dishwasher, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. Life was good.

Marchette's Dance Studio- Hartford, Connecticut- October 1, 1997

Betsy stretched her long legs, looking around the room curiously. When she had heard Chilton required a sport, she had desperately searched for a loophole. Betsy Kelso simply did not do sports. Athleticism was not in her genes. Her father had not been allowed on any sport teams in high school because they were afraid he'd cause extreme injuries or just blow up the field in general. In fact, none of her uncles were athletic in high school. "Would've failed the drug test," Uncle Hyde liked to joke, usually wincing afterwards from the elbow to the rib Aunt Jackie gave him. Similarly, her mom had avoided sports to focus on school.

Luckily, there had never been a rule or requirement her aunt hadn't been able to find her way around. Disappointed there was no cheerleading squad or dance team, Aunt Jackie had made quite a few calls to Chilton, complaining about their lack of an arts/drama program. A few similar calls, some subtle threats, and a little flirting later, Jackie had been able to convince Chilton to offer a dance class as an alternative to sports. Betsy would've been scared of her aunt if she hadn't been so impressed. There was one catch. Chilton had insisted that the class had to be open to both male and female student so it turned into a ballroom dancing class.

Still, Betsy didn't mind as long as she didn't have to throw a ball or run. She knew Uncle Luke had offered to teach Rory softball and would've gladly included Betsy in the offer had she asked, but she had no desire to play any kind of sport.

"Not the kind of girl who likes to sweat, huh?" Betsy turned around to see Tristan DuGrey standing there, smirking at her. "I wouldn't have figured you for that type."

Betsy raised an eyebrow. "And what type is that?"

Tristan motioned his head towards Madeline and Louise, who were eagerly flirting with two guys in muscle t-shirts she didn't recognize. "You know, the prissy type."

Betsy didn't know why she felt the need to defend herself from this accusation, but she did say, "I'm not. I'm also not the super athletic type." Tristan looked at her curiously. "I have two left feet," she explained. Now that she thought about it, why was Tristan here? "And you?"

"I heard girls like guys who can dance," he answered cockily.

Betsy rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you were always picked last for dodgeball?"

Tristan pretended to look offended. "My friends were always the captains. Of course I was picked first!"

The dance teacher clapped her hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. "Okay, welcome to ballroom dancing! I'll be your teacher. You can call me Miss Tay or just Tay. I'm going to partner you up based on height and a little bit of random chance."

Finally, she got to Betsy's name. "Betsy Kelso with Tristan DuGrey." Betsy immediately felt eyes on her. She was still the mysterious new girl at Chilton, and anyone associated with Tristan was immediately on the map.

She looked over at Tristan, who was smirking. This was going to be very interesting, she decided.

Mel's Batting Cages- Stars Hallow, Connecticut- October 1, 1997

Rory clutched the bat tightly, trying to imitate the stance Luke had shown her. Apparently, there was more to hitting the ball than just hitting the ball. Luke had shown her how to set up her feet, adjust her shoulders, hold the bat, and follow through when she swung. She stood there, taking a deep breath.

"Ready?" Luke asked, standing by the machine you used to start up the balls.

Rory smiled nervously. "Ready!" she said back. Luke started the machine. A ball came flying at her. She was so shocked by it that she forgot to hit the ball.

"You do know you have to swing the bat to hit the ball, right?" Jess mocked from his spot next to Will, who he was tossing a baseball around with.

Rory stuck her tongue out at him, which only made him laugh. "Ignore him," Luke advised. "The pitch was a little too low anyway. Just get ready for the next pitch."

She got into positioned and waited for the pitch. She swung and hit the ball down the ground. While Luke kind of looked proud, Jess still seemed to be laughing at her. Rory narrowed her eyes and got into position yet again. There was a fierce determination in her eyes, however, and swung hard. The ball flew into the fence and made a hard clank.

Jess's eyes widened. Luke had a proud grin on his face while Will looked excited. "Go, Rory!" he cheered. She smiled, exiting the batting cages and taking off her helmet, tossing it to Jess.

"Your turn," she said teasingly.

Jess grinned. "Bring it Gilmore," he said, putting on the helmet. The next two hours were pleasantly spent. Jess and Rory squabbled over who hit better and showed Will how to hit while Luke took his own turn in the cage.

Once he hit his last pitch, Luke stopped and looked at his watch. It was already five o'clock, and dinner was at seven. He knew it would it be at least an hour in the bookstore. "Kids, it's time to go!" he said, gathering up all their equipment. Rory helped him out while Will rode on Jess's back. He smiled involuntarily. When Liz had showed up at his diner with a baby Jess, he had been reluctant. It didn't take long for his nephew to capture his heart.

And now he had a family, a wonderful one. He had long considered Rory his daughter, and marrying Lorelai had only solidified that. He adored his son. In addition, there was Jackie and Hyde and his godson Micky. There was a lot to be grateful for.

"Race you to the car!" Rory shouted, breaking off into the parking lot. Jesse ran after her, Will squealing in delight. Luke smiled. He really did love his kids.


	5. He Asked Me Out!

**Hey! What's up, my peeps? Been a bit since an update. Sorry bout that. Things to do, vacations to go on, you know the deal. So now Betsy and Rory have a frickin' huge Shakespeare test. Drama ensues! On a side note, Rory's English teacher hits on Lorelei. Oh, and does anyone want Rory and Dean to actually date or not? I can go either way so I'm leaving it up to you guys. Remember leave reviews, smiley faces, and chocolate. Lots of chocolate! Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or That '70s Show thought the actors of the show seemed to have moved on to bigger (and lesser) things.**

Kim's Antiques- Stars Hallow, Connecticut- October 7, 1998

Rory and Betsy trudged up to the front door of Kim's Antiques, backpacks weighing heavily on their backs. They had a major Shakespeare test on Wednesday, and there never seemed to be a lack of homework at Chilton. Rory rang the doorbell, her fingers tapping on the doorsill.

Lane opened the door, her dark shiny hair pulled up into a ponytail. Mrs. Kim didn't believe in makeup so there was none on her face, but she didn't need it anyway. Lane was the poster-child for clean-cut Korean girls, much to her dismay, and her parents were constantly setting her up with sons of friends, usually ones that were to become doctors.  
"Hey," she greeted, letting them in. Rory and Betsy didn't so much walk in as shuffle in. Lane raised an eyebrow. "Rough time at Hogwarts?"

Rory stuck her tongue out at her. "Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny. Jess has practically beaten that joke to death. There's really nothing left to laugh at."

Betsy sighed. "At least at Hogwarts there would be Honeydukes and cute boys playing Quidditch. This is more like prison." Lane and Rory just laughed at Betsy's pout. The three girls pulled out all of their textbooks and started homework. Eventually, Mrs. Kim came by with soy snacks that nobody touched.

Rory looked up from her homework to see Betsy's eyebrow furrowed over her Shakespeare notes. Having started late, Betsy was still behind in the class's reading. Though both girls had gotten As on their Shakespeare papers, they were still freaking out over the test. It was a major percent of this semester's grade, and Rory had a great desire to kick Paris's ass by acing this test. The girl had been subtly taunting the cousins about their place at Chilton. Surprisingly, Tristan DuGrey had come to their defense a few times, resulting in shock from Rory and a sly smile from Betsy. Rory had asked her cousin about her thing with Tristan, but Betsy had responded by asking about Jess.

Rory sighed. She would worry about Betsy and Tristan after this test.

Chilton Preparatory Academy- Hartford, Connecticut- October 10, 1997

Jackie tapped her fingers on the desk she was sitting in anxiously. It was parent-teacher conference day at Chilton, and Lorelei should've been here ten minutes ago. As per long-time agreement, Jackie saved a seat for her, which she valiantly defended from at least three snobby woman who had tried to move the purse and sit down. If Hyde had been there, he would've laughed at the slightly frightened expressions on the rich woman's faces. As it was, Hyde had a budget meeting with his father and was out of town, and Luke had to be at the diner since Caesar had the flu. Jackie kept turning to look at the door, feeling vastly uncomfortable in her tighter than normal skirt. Though she didn't have a baby bump yet, Jackie knew she was gaining weight as all her cute clothes were getting tighter. Soon she'd have to break out the maternity clothes, but she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

It was normal for Lorelei to be late, but Jackie was worried anyway. It was something both her best friend and her husband teased her about. Hyde would swear his wife was turning into Mrs. Forman, which made Jackie roll her eyes but smile anyway. She didn't think it would be so bad to be like Mrs. Forman.

Luckily, just as Rory and Betsy's English teacher was just about to start his spiel, Lorelei came racing into the classroom, looking distinctively frazzled. Jackie snorted when she saw the green t-shirt with her professional pin-striped skirt. Lorelei was a klutz who really shouldn't drive while drinking coffee. Ignoring the disdainful looks of other mothers (and a few appreciative ones from some fathers), Lorelei slid into the seat Jackie had saved for her.

"Why are you so late? Did Taylor try to hold a vegetable parade through to street again?" Jackie whispered.

Lorelei shook her head. "Nope. Our wonderful sons decided it would be funny to glue Kirk to his chair in the diner. Of course, Kirk just couldn't get out of his chair, and Luke assumed he was just being stubborn. They fought for about half an hour before Kirk tried to stand up and the back half of his pants came off. Did you know Kirk wears Tweety Bird briefs?"

Jackie had to compress her laughter. It was so funny that, though her own son was mischavious on his own (much like his father), it was the presence of quiet sweet Will that turns Micky's plans into realities. Jackie sincerely feared for Taylor's sanity when those two were teenagers.

Eventually, the English teacher stopped talking, and the group dispersed. Jackie was grabbing herself a cup of (forbidden) coffee when a wealthy looking woman approached. Lorelei had been approached by the English teacher, and Jackie would bet he would flirt with her at least once. "Mrs. Hyde?"

Jackie smiled. "Yes?'

The woman smiled. "My name is Candice Geller. My daughter Paris is a classmate of your goddaughter's. I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome your family to Chilton."

"Please, call me Jackie," the younger woman stated. The two women chit-chatted for a moment, talking about their children and other things. Candice offered to introduce her and Lorelei to some other Chilton mothers, an offer she graciously accepted. They both agreed there was a greater need for performance arts at Chilton, something Candice agreed to bring up to her husband, who was on Chilton's board. After exchanging phone neighbors, they said their goodbyes, and Jackie went to find Lorelei.

It didn't take her long. Lorelei came racing forward, grabbing Jackie as she tried to leave. Jackie followed as best as she could. "Lore! Slow down! I can't run in heels!"

Lorelei turned to look at her friend. "You shouldn't even be in heels."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Now you sound like my husband. Seriously, what happened?"

"Mr. Medina asked me out!"

Jackie laughed. There was a beat before she said anything. "Can I please be the one to tell Luke?" Lorelei just glared at Jackie.


	6. Cinnamon's Wake

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Always appreciated! I know the last chapter was a little short, but I'm planning to give you a decent length one this time. Lorelai and Jackie have lunch with the Chilton moms, but Lorelai is thrown for a loop when Emily shows up. Cinnamon, the beloved fat cat, dies, and her wake is filled with drama as Jess's jealously over Dean rears its ugly head once again. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I wish I owned either of these wonderful shows. I would be so rich by now. Of course, I am the only one who has written a That '70s Show/Gilmore Girl fanfiction so at least I can feel good about gloating rights. **

The Geller Mansion- Hartford, Connecticut- October 25, 1997

Lorelai and Jackie looked around at the mansion, whistling as they got out of Lorelei's Jeep. Both remembered growing up in houses similar to this one, but it seemed like a lifetime ago. While both of their homes in Stars Hallow were big enough for their families, neither were on the level of grandeur of the Geller mansion. Jackie was glad of this. Her house had always felt too cold, not at all like a home should feel. It was too quiet and lonely, and she had always envied Eric's home, warm and homey and always smelling of baked goods, though she never would've never admitted it as a teenager. Jackie knew Lorelai had felt the same way, and both had tried to instill the Mrs. Forman effect into their respective homes. Of course, neither could cook a lick, but that was what their husbands were for.

"Damn, did they buy this place from Mr. Stratton?" Lorelai exclaimed as she walked towards the door.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she followed her friend. "Did you do anything in high school besides watch really bad sitcoms?"

"No," Lorelei replied bluntly, ringing the doorbell. Jackie plucked at her blouse nervously. "Stop fidgeting. You look great." And she did. There was a slight swell to Jackie's stomach, but it didn't stop her from looking stunning in her red silk blouse, black dress pants, and black, heeled, ankle-length boots. Hyde had glared at Jackie as she left the house in those boots, but she had ignored him. Lorelai personally agreed with Hyde that Jackie probably shouldn't be wearing heels, but she knew it was pointless to argue with her. Still, Lorelai knew that, despite the fact that Jackie would look good in a garbage bag, her best friend was most insecure were pregnant.

A maid opened the door, smiling at them graciously. Totally unlike any of her mother's former maids, Lorelai thought to herself. "May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Jackie Hyde, and this is my friend, Lorelai Danes," Jackie said politely.

The names ring a bell in the maid's head. "Yes, Mrs. Geller and the others are expecting you. Please come in." The two women stepped into the house, which was even grander on the inside than the outside. "May I take your coats?" Lorelai and Jackie shed their coats and handed them to the maid. "They are all gathered in the living room."

Jackie smiled charmingly at the maid. "Thank you very much." The two friends headed off to the living room. There were five women sitting around the table. One was Candice, her hair an exact match to her daughter's and very practically dressed. Another was platinum blonde and fashionably dressed in clothes that could pay for a new car for Lorelai's family while the one sitting next to her had short cutting edge black hair and clothes that seemed to be out of a French fashion magazine. One had dirty blonde hair chignoned up and an impeccable jacket-skirt suit on. The last one, however, was all too familiar to Lorelai.

"Mom?" she asked in shock, not believing the sight before her. What did Emily have to do with Chilton? She barely knew Rory, and Lorelai wanted to keep it that way.

Emily smiled coldly. "Hello, Lorelai. You look well." She turned to her daughter's best friend. "Hello, Jackie. Congratulations on your pregnancy."

Jackie smiled tightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore. It's nice to see you again." Truthfully, it really wasn't. The first and last time she had ever meet Emily Gilmore in person was after Lorelai and Luke had gotten engaged. Lorelai, in a fit of happiness-induced insanity, had called her parents to tell them the news. Not surprisingly, Emily went postal. She came over to their home and started to yell at Lorelai. She said horrible things like how Lorelai was throwing away her life by marrying some small-town hick, how she didn't want such a lowly man around her granddaughter, and how Lorelai was an unfit mother. Hearing her mother spew these things had made Lorelai angry, but she was also upset, practically at the point of tears. This had made Jackie angry, and she had proceeded to yell at the blue-blooded woman.

To this day, Jackie still didn't know exactly what she said, being too engrossed in her anger, but whatever she did was enough to impress Lorelai and shock Mrs. Gilmore enough to make her leave. There had only been sporadic contact between Lorelai and her parents since.

Candice, noticing the tension in the room, interfered. "I was talking to Emily about more performing arts at Chilton yesterday," she explained. "She had some very interesting ideas, and I invited her over to brainstorm with us." Introduction were quickly made. The fashionable blonde was Tiffany Grant, and the French couture wearing cropped hair was Anna Lynn. The chignon haired woman was Melissa DuGrey.

Once Lorelai and Jackie were seated and served tea, Emily asked, "So how are my grandchildren?"

Despite the tension, Lorelai smiled. She couldn't help but smile when her children were mentioned. "Wonderful," she said. "Rory likes Chilton so far, especially since Betsy's there with her, and Will seems to be adjusting well to kindergarten. He's a good kid."

"When he and my rascal of a son aren't gluing people to chairs," Jackie interjected. Lorelai just laughed and nodded. Emily felt oddly left out, like Jackie had just told a joke but hadn't said the punch line. She had never even met her second grandchild. She had received a call from her daughter's husband when Will was born, but even that had been clipped and undetailed. She hadn't even known her daughter was pregnant.

"You have a son as well?" Melissa DuGrey asked politely.

"Unfortunately," Jackie joked. "Micky can be sweet sometimes, but he's a little demon just like his father was. I'm hoping this one's a girl. I can't handle another Micky."

The conversation from there was casual and enjoyable. Both Lorelai and Jackie shared stories about Stars Hallow that made all the women, even Emily, laugh a bit. Jackie and Anna had a very in-depth conversation about French fashion, Anna a frequent attendee of Paris Fashion Week. Lorelai discussed business ideas with Candice, who had a master's in it, and surprisingly her mother, who had quite a lot to stay about the standards most hotels should meet. Once Melissa found out who Jackie's goddaughter was, the two made plans for Tristan to spend a portion of spring break with them as she and her husband had plans for a romantic cruise for their 20th anniversary.

Overall, it was an enjoyable lunch. Both Lorelai and Jackie were pleased with the new friends they had made and would've stayed much longer had Jackie's phone not rung. Excusing herself, Jackie went to answer the call. Lorelai watched her friend's expression go from curious to shocked. Jackie came back over, her eyes pinned to Lorelai. "That was Miss Patty," she said. "Cinnamon died this afternoon."

Lorelai gasped. "Poor Babettte! She's got to be devastated. Is anyone over there?"

Jackie nodded. "She said Rory and Betsy are there. There's going to be a wake this evening. Luke and Sookie are bringing food. Taylor's providing soda and other enjoyable adult beverages."

Lorelai had to smile despite the news. Their town was kind of awesome in the fact that, if a beloved pet died, everyone was there that night with food, soda, and liquor. Even her grubby husband chipped in. It didn't surprise Lorelai. She always knew Luke was a softie. She turned to Candice. "I'm very sorry to cut lunch short, but we have to go."

Candice nodded. "Of course," she answered. "Please give your neighbors (having learned this from the women's stories) my condolences."

The maids got the two their coats, and it was just as they were saying goodbye that Emily thought to ask the critical question. "Who is Cinnamon?"

"Babette's cat," Loreali answered half-way out the room, Jackie already out of sight.

The group sat in shocked silence. They were going to a wake for a cat? Who in the world had a wake for a cat? Finally, Melissa said what they were thinking at a moment. "Well, that was a little odd. If I didn't like them so much, I'd be appalled. It's a good thing those two are so charming."

Babette's House- Stars Hallow, Connecticut- October 25, 1997

Rory watched as people buzzed around Babette's house. There were a couple huge posters of pictures of Cinnamon scattered throughout the house. She wasn't sure how they had been assembled so fast, but she also knew that in her town anything was possible. Morey was at the piano, playing a soothing melody. Babette sitting by her, periodically bursting into tears saying, "That's Cinnamon's song!" Miss Patty or someone else would then rub her shoulder or give her a hug. Luke and Sookie had certainly delivered with the food. They had fought on how to arrange everything, Sookie micromanaging and Luke not caring, but they eventually reached an agreeable compromise. Sookie arranged her things her way and Luke his way. Overall, there was plenty of food and good friends, just what Babette and Morey needed right now. The only thing missing was soda.

There was a knock at the back door. Rory, expertly weaving her way through the crowds of people, went to answer it. She was one of the few people who could figure out how to open the back door. Betsy could do it too, but Rory had lost track of her after they arrived. Knowing Betsy, she was probably already flirting with some cute football player. Rory knew her cousin was a lot bolder than herself when it came to guys. Betsy was able to charm and enchant with just a smile and flip of her hair. Rory didn't possess that distinct trait, but her aunt told her it was better to have someone be attracted to you for your brain, your personality, than your looks.

With boys on her brain, Rory opened the door. She found Dean crouching, carrying two huge crates of soda. "Hi," she said, moving aside to let him in. It was hard for a normal person to get through the tiny door, but it was especially difficult for the abnormally tall Dean carrying heavy soda.

"Hey," he said once he was inside, setting down the crates and looking around. "Huh, some party. No wonder you need all this pop."

"Pop?" Rory repeated, laughing.

"What?" Dean defended. "In Chicago, we say pop."

"Well, in Connecticut we say soda," Rory retorted. "And this isn't a party, it's a wake."

"A wake?" Dean repeated, his smile disappearing. "I'm sorry. Who died?"

"Cinnamon."

"Cinnamon?" Dean frowned. Who's Cinnamon?

"Babette and Morey's cat."

Dean stared at the pretty bookish girl he had sort of developed a crush on since moving in shock. Finally, he spoke. "This town has to be one huge mental institution."

Rory laughed. "My dad says that too. Of course, then I remind him that he was born here and thus part of said mental institution and then he stops talking."

"A wake for a cat?" Dean repeated, still unable to process the idea.

"A wake for a cat," Rory confirmed.

"But why?"

Rory sighed. "Look, this town is small. Like, crazy small. Everyone know everyone and their uncle and their cousins and their grandparents..."

"And their cat," Dean quipped, an easy grin on his handsome face.

"And their cat," Rory agreed. "Sometimes it can be overwhelming and kind of crazy, but it's also comforting because you know that if a beloved pet of yours dies, there will be a wake the majority of the town attends."

Dean smiled, still not getting it but not wanting to push the point. "So you really know everyone and their cousin, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Rory answered confidently.

"Prove it." For about the next ten minutes, Rory impressed Dean with her knowledge of everyone he pointed out to her. She could tell him their names, what they did, and any interesting gossip about them.

At one point, when Dean was looking for a new pick, Rory glanced over at the front door. Jess was coming in, leather jacket over his gray hoodie, a slight scowl on his face. Rory knew what he was thinking: Why in the heck am I going to a funeral for a cat? She also knew why he was there. For all his complaining about lame town events and the crazy Stars Hallow inhabitants, she knew Jess considered this place home, and he would always show up at any town event with a scowl, but he'd show up nonetheless.

Dean turned around and noticed Rory staring at the dark-haired boy who had just entered. He knew the kid, Jess Mariono, from school. He seemed like an okay guy, a bit of a smart aleck but undeniably smart. Teachers loved and hated him in equal measure. He wasn't super popular, but he had a small group of friends, the most surprising one of all Lane Kim. The two hadn't interacted much yet at school, but right now Dean hated him whole-heartedly.

Jess raised an eyebrow at her, and Rory nodded back. She turned to Dean. "I have to go," she said. "It was nice talking to you."

Dean smiled faintly. "It was nice talking to you too."

Jess felt like he was on fire or something when he saw Rory talking to the new kid. He didn't know why. Rory could talk to whoever she wanted. He almost laughed at himself. He could practically hear Betsy's voice in his head saying, "You're such an idiot, Jess". He was jealous, and he knew it.

Rory smiled as she approached her best friend. "Hey," she said. Jess only nodded in acknowledgement. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What were you and Frankenstein chatting about?" Jess sniped.

"I was just telling him a little about the town," Rory answered, confused as to why Jess was suddenly mad. She could read him like a book, had been able to since they were kids, and while he didn't necessarily look angry, his eyes were blazing.

"I'm sure he enjoyed that." Jess's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What's your problem?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," he answered evasively.

"Something's up," she insisted. "You're acting like a jerk."

Jess's eyes narrowed. "Then go talk to Lover Boy over there. I'm sure he'll be great company."

Rory felt like punching something. "Come find me when you're done acting like a jealous boyfriend," she snapped, leaving Jess. It never occurred to her that she had just pinned the problem down. Jess felt like a jealous boyfriend, and he hated Dean Forester.

Especially when he had made Rory laugh.

"Fuck," he murmured to himself. Betsy, just around the corner, smiled. Maybe Jess was finally figuring out what she had known since they were kids: He was in love with Rory.


	7. Rory's Birthday Part I

** Hey! Long time, no update! Happy to see me? I'm glad! So, originally Rory's birthday was going to be one chapter, but I got a little carried away with the Betsy/Tristan stuff and the planning of Rory's party that it just didn't fit here. Therefore, there will be a second part to this chapter including some Rory/Dean interaction plus jealous Jess with a sweet Rory/Jess moment thrown in, an appearance by our favorite blue-blooded grandparents and an interrogation of Tristan by Hyde, Will, and Micky. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s Show or Gilmore Girls. I just like playing with them.**

Independence Inn- Stars Hallow, Connecticut- November 6th, 1997

Lorelai sat on the stool in the kitchen, sipping at her cup of freshly made (courtesy of Sookie) coffee and enjoying a rasquat scone. Sookie was buzzing around the kitchen, yelling orders to the staff and knocking over pans as she went. Lorelai smiled faintly before thinking about her daughter. Rory was going to be sixteen in just two more days! Her baby was growing up into a young woman, one with beauty and brains and a good head on her shoulders. Rory growing and leaving home scared her, but Lorelai also knew she had raised a good daughter, one who wasn't prone to repeat her mistakes. Even if her own mother didn't think so.

Yesterday, Emily had called and offered to throw Rory a birthday party on Friday as a way for her to get to know her classmates and meet "the right sort". Lorelai had not missed that little dig into her lifestyle, and she firmly but politely refused the offer. She had then elaborated that Rory was a fine judge of character and could meet the "right sort" for herself. It had been a perfectly civil conversation until her mother said, "If you could never do it, how will Rory be able to?"

Lorelai had been so upset she hung up the phone, no goodbye or go to hell or anything. She had felt like her head was on fire. Lorelai had always known she was different from her parents. She had never had the same snobbish tastes or refined manner. Life at the Gilmore mansion had always been too cold for her, and she found the warmth of Stars Hallow immensely comforting the first time she stepped into town. It was warmth she continued to revel in, kindness and eccentricity to her neighbors she always enjoyed, and a sense of home that always seemed to ring through even in total chaos. Her parents did not recognize these things. All they saw in Stars Hallow was a small town, one lacking operas and five star restaurants and "proper company". They would never understand why Lorelai had ran away to this town, and she would never be able to explain it to them.

"Steven Hyde must burn in hell!" Jackie shouted as she stormed into the kitchen. Lorelai looked up from her scone and coffee, raising an eyebrow. Though dressed professionally in a gray silk blouse and black and grey striped skirt with black flats, Jackie looked distinctively frazzled. Her hair, though curled, was messy than usual, and her makeup only consisted of lipstick and a little mascara.

"Why does Hyde need to burn in hell?" Lorelai asked patiently, familiar with this routine. Though Luke had been strict with her about the no-caffeine rule while she was pregnant with Will, he had not been too unreasonable with anything else. Hyde, on the other hand, had drove Jackie up the wall from the minute she got the plus sign on her pregnancy test with all of his rules. It was amazing Jackie had not killed her husband before Micky was born. Most of the town was convinced the only reason Hyde got to live was that Jackie had Lorelai constantly on hand to vent to.

"He threw out my alarm because he read somewhere that certain alarm clocks are too loud and could possibly damage the baby's hearing," Jackie fumed. "Therefore, I woke up late because I always sleep through the sissy alarm clocks my husband sets, and then once I'm dressed, I find that he has hidden half of my work shoes because he thought the heels were too high!" Jackie took a deep breath. "Lorelai, I think I'm going to have to kill him this time."

Lorelai laughed. "No, you're not," she said. Truthfully, she thought Jackie might, which was why she needed a diversion tactic quickly. Of course, there was only one thing Jackie liked to talk about more than possibly maiming her husband when pregnant. "Let's talk about Rory's party. It has to be way bigger than any one we've ever thrown! After all, my baby is turning sixteen..."

Jackie's eyes were glowing, a clear sign that she had moved away from the idea of killing her husband. Lorelai mentally crowed, 'Victory!' "I have some ideas," the tiny brunette stated. "Kirk offered to deejay, but I think we should just have Lane do it. She could make a special birthday party mix for Rory."

"Pete is providing pizza," Lorelai stated. "Fran's bringing cupcakes."

The topic of food got Sookie's attention. "Don't let anyone bring anything else other than soda then," the spunky cook insisted. "I'm going to make all of my best, and I'm even going to put a picture of Rory on her cake!"

Jackie laughed. "Well, I hope the cake isn't too good, because I don't know if I'd feel comfortable eating my goddaughter."

Lorelai shrugged. "I'm not that considered." The other women laughed. Other details were discussed: decorations, invitations, etc. Miss Patty was going to be in charge of invitations since she always seemed to run into everyone daily. Taylor would be bringing ice and necessities such as plates, silverware, and napkins. Luke and Jess were going to set up. Betsy was supposed to take Rory out before the party. Basically the whole town was invited and so Rory would know about any party, but they still tried to make it a surprise.

Once words of the solidified Friday birthday party spread, the town started to buzz. Michel, though he always pretended like he was too busy to come, was the first to RSVP much to the amusement of the girls of the Independence Inn. Not surprisingly, Kirk was second. Everyone was talking about Rory's birthday party, not surprising since Lorelai and Jackie were somewhat famous for their bashes. One thing was sure to Lorelai; there would be a very happy girl come Friday night.

Marchette's Dance Studio - Hartford, Connecticut- November 7th, 1997

Betsy took a deep breath of the crisp cold air outside of the dance studio. She was tired and sweaty and so ready to go home, but Uncle Hyde's car was nowhere to be seen. Usually she would've just taken the bus, but today Miss Tay had them all stay late to rehearse a new routine. She had called her uncle and let him know, and he had promised to pick her up at exactly 6:30. It was almost 7:00. She pulled her light corduroy jacket around her. Clearly, it was time to break out the winter gear. Of course, knowing Aunt Jackie, she'd declare everything of Betsy's out of style and take her shopping. Something Betsy's parents would object to, no doubt, but not something she minded.

"Need a ride?" Betsy turned around to see Tristan standing across from her, a cigarette hanging off his lips.

"Nope," she refused, rubbing her arms. Betsy was pissed off at him, and he knew why. There had been a pretty solid friendship developing between them until she had heard him discussing her "assets" with the other guys in the class when she walked in. She had never actually heard him say anything, but he hadn't defended her either.

"Cold?" he asked, taking a drag of the cigarette in his gloved hands. In his gloved hands that looked very warm along with his winter coat.

Betsy glared at him. "Clearly you're not."

Tristan shrugged. "Our housekeeper told me to wear my winter stuff today. Wasn't forecasted to get this cold, but she's got a sixth sense about the weather." There was a pause. "Betsy, please. I have a car with heated seats and a blanket and the back. I'll take you home or even just sit there with you until your ride gets here. I won't even make any sexually explicit jokes."

Betsy studied his regrettably handsome face. He seemed to be sincere enough, and there wasn't anything ulterior motivate she could find. "One condition," she said. Tristan waited. "No smoking."

He smiled. "I can live with that." The two then headed to the parking lot, breaking out into a run when Tristan pointed out his car, a ridiculously overpriced black BMW. He unlocked the doors, and they got in. Tristan turned it on and blasted the heat. Betsy flipped her heated seat on and waited for it to heat up. She looked around the car and laughed.

"What?" Tristan asked, furrowing his eyebrows. They had waited another half hour before he had decided to start the drive to Stars Hallow.

"I've babysat four times a week for two years and still take the car, and your car costs more than my total savings," Betsy stated. "Must be nice to have money." She didn't miss the dark look that spread across Tristan's face.

"Yeah, it's great," he grumbled. "Boring debutantes balls, dates that don't have two brain cells to rub together, no say in the direction of your life..."

There was a harsh silence. Betsy studied Tristan. This was not the smirking playboy she was used to seeing at school or the funny dance partner she had gotten use to. The two drove in silence for a little while, the only sound in the car coming from the tricked out sound system.

Betsy spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry," she said. "I know having money doesn't nesscarily make your life easier. I should've learned that from my aunt by now." When Tristan raised an eyebrow, she explained. "Aunt Jackie grew up rich, but her parents were never around. Her father was a businessman and a town councilman, and her mom was busy whoring herself around tropical countries. Mr. Burkhart was arrested for embezzlement when Aunt Jackie was a junior in high school, and she's been on her own since."

Tristan nodded. He had heard about Rory's mom and how she had ran away from home at sixteen. Pratically everyone in Hartford knew that story. He had, however, heard nothing about the godmother both girls seemed to adore. He knew Jackie Hyde had hit it off with his mother. Tristan's mom had even told him that he would be staying with the Hydes over spring break. "Apology accepted," he replied. "And I'm sorry for the conversation you overheard. I was just trying to..."

"Save face?" Betsy finished. "I get it. You couldn't have let those guys know that you actually like me for reasons other than my boobs."

Tristan stared at her. "You think that's true?"

Betsy shrugged. "I think that's what you wanted them to believe." She paused. "What is true then?"

The intensity in Tristan's eyes surprised her. "I like you. I like you because you're funny, you don't take any of my crap. In fact, you dish it right back to me. I like you because you're not afraid of anyone at Chilton, even Paris who could have Halloween masks made of her." Betsy stifled a laugh. "I like you because you're smart and a little bossy and insanely attractive."

Betsy smiled a mega-watt smile. "Thank you," she whispered softly. Tristan only nodded, keeping his eyes on the road because he didn't trust himself to look at her without leaning over and kissing her.

It wasn't until they were pulling into her aunt's driveway that Betsy spoke again. "Rory's birthday party is Friday," she said nervously, not at all the confident take-charge Betsy Kelso he knew. "If you want to come."

"Okay," he answered squeakily, not at all the playboy Tristan DuGrey. "What time?"

"6:30," Betsy replied, opening her car door and unbuckling her seatbelt. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," he agreed. And, to Tristan's surprise, Betsy leaned over and kissed his cheek before hopping out of his car and shutting the door, hips swaying as she walked up her porch steps. He didn't stop smiling the whole drive home.


End file.
